Remember Me
by moniquexo
Summary: Chuck and Blair have a limo accident resulting in the lost of Blair's unborn child along with her memory, how will Chuck Bass get the love of his life back overcoming the obstacles he comes across. AN: This is a short story with two writers - M & S
1. Chapter 1

After the limo accident that caused Blair to lose her unborn child along with her memory she hadn't felt like her true self. All the feelings she once had for Chuck had disappeared and next she knew she was preparing her wedding to Prince Louis.

But what about Chuck Bass? He was back to his old ways, drinking and drugs. His hurt seemed to dull every room he entered as he continued to see the happiness of the girl he loved with another man. Though the most of him was glad Blair survived but for his own survived he thought differently.

"_Maybe Blair's world would be better without him in it?_" Chuck thought as he gulped down his last bottle of scotch.

"_Maybe I should just see her for one last time?_" Chuck thoughts were unsure as he stubble down to his parked limo asking to take him to Blair's apartment on the Upper East Side.

Chuck reached Blair's home, stubbing his way into the elevator, finally gathering his thoughts as the lift went up to the floor of the Waldorf's. But before his next thought reached his mine the elevator doors opened and Dorota stood with a welcoming smile.

"_Welcome Mr. Chuck. Blair is resting_" Dorota spoke.

"_Please, I need to see her_" his breath smelt of alcohol but Dorota step back allowing him to enter.

As Chuck entered the foyer he saw Louis whispering to Blair, as Blair turned her attention to Chuck.

"_Blair... Are you okay?_" Chuck asked with concern.

Blair paused without any emotion on her face and spoke "_I'm fine. But.. Who are you?_" replied to Chuck.

"_I'm Chuck Bass, the love of your life_" he spoke softy with hurt.

Louis stared to Chuck and was quick to pull him away from Blair.

"_Chuck, first of all what are you doing here? Second, she doesn't love you no more. You need to leave, get out of this apartment and out of Blair's life_" Louis whispered and turned to give Blair a sweet innocent smile.

Chuck pulls himself back, "_If only she knew what happened before the accident_".

"_Looks like she won't be remembering anything anytime soon, so get out before I get hotel security onto you_" Louis whispered tighten the grip on Chuck's arm.

Chuck stared into Blair's dark brown eyes as he felt his own tears grouping together in his own.

"_How can you not remember us?_" Chuck thought "_All we've been through_".

"_Fine, I'm leaving_" Chuck tugged his arm out of the grip and stubbed over towards the elevator.

"_Are you okay, Mr. Chuck?_" Dorota spoke with her strong accent.

"_I'll be back later Dorota_" Chuck replied disappearing behind the metal doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck had reached the closet bar he found of fifth avenue taking careful steps as he reached the bar stool. He ordered his usual and pulled out his phone for a speed dial to Nate Archibald, his best friend. Of course Nate would help Chuck with anything but lately with his new job as a boss of a gossip blog, his attention seemed elsewhere. He had grown up from his childhood while Chuck felt most days he was stuck in high school - in love with the same girl and fighting for her, it almost seem repeative to him.

Surprisingly Nate showed, dressed in his finest suit with his hair gel back. He entered the dull bar with a confused look upon his face.

"_Chuck, what are you doing drinking right now? It's 11am_" Nate asked.

"_Blair, she can't remember me_" Chuck said a frown upon his face.

"_Wait, what?_" Nate spoke taking a seat next to his best friend.

"_I went to her house and she doesn't have any clue who I am_" Chuck replied.

The two sat in silence as Nate felt sorry for his best friend going through the many stages of a deep depression that he seemed to fall into every time Blair had moved on or forgotten the past love of her life. Even though they would fight, hurt themselves and others, Nate knew they were both in love with each other it just didn't seem clear or easy to both of them.

"_I know this is going to be tough Chuck, but you need to get her to remember you... That's the only way you will get her back_" Nate said.

Chuck gave a look of sadness and turned back to spinning the small ice cubes in his glass of scotch.

"You don't understand, _maybe this is destiny, everything we've been through.. Even how hard I've tried to get her back.. It's not going to work. She deserved her fairytale._ " Chuck said.

"_Stop getting down on yourself. Maybe this is like a game, a competition. Look, you can either let her go forever or take a chance and get her back_" Nate said, "_You have no idea, but everyone around know that you and Blair belong with each other. No Prince from Monaco, just you._"

Chuck take a deep breath and said "_Would you help me_?", staring with hope.

"_Of course. How about I take the day off at the office and we will do anything to get Blair Waldorf, the love of your life, to remember you_" Nate spoke giving a pat on the shoulder to his best friend. "_Come on, let's get out of here and get you fixed up!_"


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by without much drama, at least not for Blair Waldorf. She was busy preparing for her fairytale wedding- tastings of the cake, organizing flowers and also her favorite job of them all- bossing everyone around. Still, in the back of her mind there were deep thoughts about the repeated name of Chuck Bass and her life before the accident wiping her memory whole. Alone, Blair sat staring into her bathroom mirror, carefully brushing through her silky brunette hair.

"_Who am I_?" Blair whispered to herself examining the cut on her left cheek "I'm Blair Waldorf from the Upper East Side…"

Blair placed the hair brush and stood up in front of the mirror feeling the emptiness to her stomach, as she began to touch around her stomach. With that Blair screamed in pain

"_What is wrong with me?"_ she asked herself over and over.

Within seconds a familiar face arrived at the bathroom door, Daniel Humphrey.

"_Blair, are you okay?"_ he asked with a worried look across his face.

"_Who am I, Dan? Tell me…"_ Blair begged.

Dan paused "_Uh, Blair… I don't know if I should be the one to tell you" _

"_You have too! I look down at my stomach and I see stitches, like something is missing from me. Dan, you have to tell me!"_ Blair begged.

There was a moment silence, "Okay, but it's a lot to take in"

"_I need to know the real Blair Waldorf and who she is_" Blair replied.

"_Well about a week ago, before the accident. You were pregnant with Louis child, but when you had the accident you know, um"_ Dan struggled to find the words.

"_I was pregnant?"_ Blair asked.

"_Yes, you were, about three months_" Dan stuttered.

Blair sat in silence staring at her stomach "_I think I need to be alone" _

"_Oh… okay. But the wedding is still happening?"_ Dan asked curiously.

"_Yes Dan. Please, just go"_ Blair replied tears in her eyes.

"_Blair_! _I'm back_" Louis shouted from downstairs.

"_I better go_" Dan said disappearing to the stairs.

When Dan's walk downstairs he saw Louis walking up dressed in casual clothes which Dan found weird that a Prince would wear.

"_Louis, what are doing not telling Blair she was pregnant? And Blair doesn't even know who Chuck is_" Dan asked madly.

"_Look, I hope you are not telling anyone about this, Blair.. she couldn't remember. The doctor said it was Amnesia, she couldn't remember anything happen before the accident including who Chuck is_." Louis replied.

"_Well she asked me about who she was before the accident, so I told her…_" Dan quickly replied.

"_No..What did you do?_" Louis wondered

"_I told her she was pregnant and she lost the baby. I can't believe you didn't even tell her man. I gotta go, but seriously…"_ Dan spoke shaking his head.

"_Dan, I was going to tell her all about her baby when she got better not when she is confused with herself and her surroundings. She needs happiness in her life. She needs me and our marriage_"

"_Happiness? She's supposed to be with Chuck_! You never told her about her love for Chuck" Dan replied raising his voice.

Down at the bottom of the staircase Dorota, the Waldorf's maid appeared, ears opened for the latest gossip.

"I'm sure you can find your way out." Louis whispered.

Dan took a deep breath and pushed his way past Louis making an exit out of the Upper East Side apartment.

For Chuck Bass early morning drinks had become a usual thing for him, ever since he and Blair were having problems he turned to drinking, thinking that it could ease the pain. He couldn't think another way to intoxicate himself. Plus, seeing this morning's newspaper front page, titled 'The Happy Couple Blair & Louis Of The Upper East Side', this couldn't ease the pain inside. The smell of alcohol covered the apartment and the worries of Chuck's family and friends became for intense. Nate becoming like a parent, checking up on Chuck nearly every morning before work and returning when he had finished his long days at the gossip magazine.

"_What's all this about? I thought you want to fight to get her back? But all I can see now you're back to the old self, drinking and drugs. I said I will help you but why can't you give yourself a chance?_" Nate asked with slightly strong voice and anger.

Chuck takes a sip of the scotch and replied _"You know how bad I want her back, but this is not going to work. Blair is so excited & patient for her Royal Wedding to happen." _ Chuck spoke as he picked up the newspaper_"And now you want me just go to her and tell her how much I love her and talk about our past? I don't want to be selfish Nate. I just want her to be happy and maybe that isn't with me" _

"_This newspaper cannot get you down, remember we were going to get through this" _Nate spoke calmly.

"_Nate I can't –"Chuck_ said as he was interrupted.

"Chuck! If you again say you can't, I will seriously give up and you can live like this, depressed and destroyed. However you want this to finish choose the right one- Go get her, remember her of the past and why she loves you and not Louis" Nate yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of days since Blair had spoken to Louis, after finding out that he had kept her past from her, Blair was quick to ignore all the excuses he had and instead pack his bags to move out for a couple of days was suitable choice. All she want now is be ready to remember her past.

"_Miss Blair, Louis left some of his stuff in the bathroom_" Dorota called out to a resting Blair Waldorf.

"_Hide it! I don't want to see anything that will remind me of Louis for the time being_" Blair replied covering herself with her silk blankets.

"_Miss Blair, forgive your Prince! He loves you very much and you have happy family after marriage_!" Dorota said as she cleaned through the bathroom cupboards.

"_No, Dorota. I need to know who Chuck is.. he seems to be the most important person in my life. I just couldn't understand why can't I remember him._" Blair spoke removing the blankets and sitting up in her fit for a queen bed.

"_Mr. Chuck_?" Dorota wondered as the Waldorf's home phone began to ring.

"_Dorota, go get it. I don't want to ever leave this bed_!" Blair ordered.

As ordered Dorota quickly answered the home phone after a few rings and hear the familiar deep voice on the other end.

"_Dorota, Chuck Bass. I need your help and I didn't want to call to Blair's phone under this situation occurring. I need to get her to remember me, I know this is hard but I don't want to give up and she's always going to be the love of my life_" Chuck said.

"_Mr. Chuck wants to see if Blair is busy tonight?_" Dorota asked.

Blair raised her eyebrows "_The mysterious Chuck Bass_?" as she added a nod to it.

"_Mr. Chuck, Blair would love to go out with you tonight around 8pm_" Dorota smiled and signaling to Blair to get into her wardrobe.

Once Dorota hung up she was quick to chase Blair into the wardrobe, as she would help Blair with the organisation of her complete outfit for her date with Chuck. But it left Dorota wondering what would Louis think of Blair going out with a man that she was once in love with? Dorota's job was to be the maid for the Waldorf's but she found herself mothering Blair into life choices such as future schooling and investing herself in Blair's high school schemes, relationships and friendships. It was something that was hard to avoid being a maid for the people of the Upper East Side.

"_Dorota, tell me about Chuck Bass_" Blair said with a giggle.

"_Miss. Blair should wait for your date and you will see how wonderful Mr. Chuck is._" Dorota said as she went through the rack of clothing.

"_Were we in love? When did we meet? How long have I known him?_" Blair questioned aloud.

"_Miss. Blair, Miss. Blair_" Dorota repeated.

"_Tell me, Dorota! Please._" Blair begged for the answer.

"_Well Mr. Chuck and you were in love for many years just both of you were to afraid to say 'I love you', but everyone knew you loved each other and when he did tell you that he loved you. You spoke about it to me for weeks, you were so excited he said those three magic words to you that you would go around the house humming to songs and even gave me a week off work_!" Dorota smiled remembering the memories.

"_I sound like a completely different person, Dorota_" Blair replied,

"Continue..."

"_You and Mr. Chuck would spend every single day of Summer doing different activities, you were so much in love, very romantic_" Dorota spoke. "_But no more memories until your date with Mr. Chuck._"


	5. Chapter 5

It finally reached 8pm and Blair Waldorf had been preparing hours before she had her big date with Chuck, though she didn't want to seem overexcited about it so she concealed all her feelings about it.

"_Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck is here!" _Dorota called out.

Blair paused sitting in front of her mirror applying more lip gloss on, "_What am I doing?" _Blair asked to herself "_I don't even know what I am feeling right now_" all her thoughts blasted at her at once as Dorota's voice seem to fade in the background.

"_Miss Blair!" _Dorota shouted interrupting Blair's second thoughts _"Mr. Chuck is waiting for you downstairs_"

"_Dorota, I feel sick...my stomach, I don't know what's wrong with me" _Blair spoke.

"_Miss. Blair, you have butterflies because of your date with Mr. Chuck" _Dorota giggled and helped Blair from her seat in front of the mirror.

As Blair walked down her staircase Dorota was right behind her fixing her curled hair and red dress. Blair ignored her Dorota and set her eyes on Chuck, he stood there holding his coat with a grin across his face, he was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie along with his hair gelled slightly. Blair stared at his beauty as a smile appeared across her face, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs Chuck reached out for Blair's hand and kissed it softly.

"_You look beautiful as always_" Chuck continued to keep a smile across his face.

"_Well thank you Mr. Bass_" Blair giggled with her nerves kicking in even more.

"_I think we should head off, I have my limo waiting for us downstairs" _Chuck replied as he allowed Blair to walk to the elevator.

Chuck turned to Dorota "_Thank you for allowing this to happen, Dorota. I hope you understand how much I love Blair"_

Dorota smiled over at Blair who was busy checking her hair in her compact mirror "_Mr. Chuck, you have to understand she will not remember right away and even if she does what if it cause problems between her and yourself_?" Dorota whispered "_I just want Blair to be happy and if that happens to be with Louis then that's how it's going to be. Have a nice date Mr. Chuck_"

After taking Chuck's limo through the busy streets of New York, they had both reached the mysterious destination that Chuck had kept quiet about the whole drive. Once they arrived in front the busy restaurant, Chuck helped Blair out of the limo and walked through the large double doors as paparazzi took shots of the couple.

"_Why are they taking photos of us, Chuck?" _Blair asked.

_"Because you are the Queen of the Upper East Side_" Chuck replied as they were taken to their table right in the back of the restaurant excluded from others.

"_Really? People say that about me?" _the brunette wondered in response.

_"No actually, you say that yourself. It's something you used to say in high school at Constance, because everyone wanted to be Blair Waldorf of the Upper East Side_" Chuck smiled rekindling the memory of their high school experience together, it both shared happy moments and some of the worse moments Chuck had ever faced up to this time in his life.

_"I said that about myself? Wow, that's something I couldn't imagine_" Blair spoke as she stared towards the ground embarrassed of her past self.

"_Blair, don't be upset by it. It was high school we are changed people now_" Chuck grabbed Blair hand across the table.

"_Still, I was once that way Chuck. Ever since the accident and losing my memory, my past seems like a different person to me. The only thing I found to love of it, was you" _Blair smiled the butterflies in her stomach out of control.

Chuck smiled "_I'm glad"_

_"Excuse me, I was just warning you both about the large amount of paparazzi surrounding the restaurant. We all thought they wanted photos of Khloe Kardashian, but instead they want both of you. So, if it gets anymore out of control and effects your dining, please let us know so we can set up your limo at the back door" _The young teen said as he approached the two seater table.

"_Thank you, but I'm sure we're going to be fine"_ Mr. Bass replied fixing his tie "_Also we would just like to order our usual"_

"_Of course sir, it will be coming along as fast as we can" _The boy said as he exited the back room.

"_So Miss Waldorf, what have you learned about yourself?" _Chuck asked as he took a sip of his water.

"_Just today I realized that Blair Waldorf can easily tell Dorota what to do, I remember more about my best friend Serena Van Der Woodsen and that Blair Waldorf has a very nice wardrobe" _Blair smiled.

"_And about me?" _Chuck asked.

"_Chuck Bass... I learnt is a romantic" _Blair said staring around the room filled with candles and champagne. "_He is a respected man, he is important to my life, you dress really nice and I think...you're the love of my lif-" _Blair was interrupted as the waiter entered the room placing the food on the table.

"_Sorry Mr. Bass, just to let you know the paparazzi has gotten worse so we have placed our security out front and just be alarmed if any try and get through the back door of the restaurant" _

_"Thank you for letting us know" _Chuck replied.

They had both finished their meals and Blair had excused herself to the ladies room as Chuck waited alone he gathered his thoughts from this evening. His feelings for Blair would never disappear, even if she couldn't remember him, he was determine to win her back as she was the love of his life not Louis. If only she knew that herself.

"_Chuck Bass, are you ready to leave?" _Blair asked appearing at the open door to their separate room.

"_Sure Miss Waldorf. But please come here" _Chuck spoke.

Blair accepted and walked closer to Chuck as they both stood in the empty room "_I wanted to give you this, you may not remember but I bought you the exact same one on your seventeenth birthday... and you loved it" _Chuck said as he opened the box to the diamond necklace.

"_You got me this? Wow, Chuck. Thank you so much" _Blair said as she hugged Chuck tightly.

Blair pulled away and leaned in kissing Chuck unexpectedly as a strange man entered the open doors taking shots of the passionate kiss occurring between the two. The restaurant owners and security were quick to catch the man dragging him out through the front of the restaurant.

"_Chuck, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what I was thinking"_ Blair stuttered confused more than ever with her feelings.

"_Blair it's fine... I want you, I want us to be together. Forever" _Chuck replied but in Blair's eyes he stare that she was filled with worry and confusion.

"_I'm so sorry Chuck, I need to go home. I need to see Louis_" Blair hurried through the front door.

Chuck had no response instead he stood their holding the necklace case and tears filling his eyes. This was something he never planned, this date had now become a disaster and all that was left was hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Blair Waldorf reached the site of her New York home and made her way in without any photo attacks from the paparazzi, it was her first time in weeks that she had received complete silence and time alone from anyone. There she stood in the elevator as it continued to reach the top floor of her apartment, she finally had a time to gather all her thoughts.

_'I can't believe I kissed him... the love of my life and I kissed but why do I feel full of regret. I keep hearing how we're perfect for each other but I have feelings for Louis, I can't cheat and I can't be the old Blair Waldorf_.' She is a stranger to me and it's going to stay that way' hundreds of thoughts continued to fill her mind and worried seem to show on her face.

The elevator doors opened as Blair raced towards the stairs and to her room to be alone, but in this household it was never possible. The sight of Serena Van Der Woodsen showed at Blair's door as she slowly entered.

"_Blair... what happened_?" Serena asked holding onto a heart shaped box.

"_I thought this whole date with Chuck would help with my memory but instead I find myself making more mistakes for everyone and all I'm left with is a bunch of confused emotions_" Blair replied sinking her head into her silk pillows.

"_Maybe I can help you... I bought chocolates_" Serena spoke as she held out the box.

"_Hm, maybe you can. Serena, you have no idea how confused I am right now, Chuck seems like such a romantic guy that deserves anything and everything in the world and Louis he loves me, a lot_" Blair replied.

"_Well we have known Chuck for our whole lives and he is a wonderful guy... And Louis, he is very protective of you and cares so much_ -"

"_I kissed Chuck_" Blair announce.

"_Wait, what? Just then?_" Serena replied mouth full.

"_We had the date and everything was perfect... he was perfect and I kissed him_"

"_Then what did Chuck do_?" Serena questioned filled with curiosity

"_He didn't have time to do anything, instead I took his limo to take me home_" Blair said.

"_Wow, poor Chuck_" Serena said amazed.

"_Poor Chuck? What about poor Blair_?" Confused with all these feelings she has" Blair asked.

"_Poor Chuck because he loves you, B. He has only loved you and nobody else, ever. I think it's going to stay that way for the rest of his life, Blair_" Serena then smiled.

"_Wow, poor Chuck_" Blair replied as she ate another chocolate.

Chuck Bass finally reached his Upper East Side home to find Nate Archibald and Dan Humphrey busy playing an intense video game, they both seemed distracted and not one blinked while playing. So Chuck found himself at his bar pouring himself a drink of scotch and ice, just the way he liked it. He stood there as the apartment stayed quiet of chatter and the sound of the sport video game only seemed to make a noise.

"_Ah, I totally beat you man_!" Nate yelled absorbing the victory of his latest win.

"_No, no, you didn't beat me, you clearly cheated_" Dan said throwing the controller onto the coffee table that was filled with empty beer bottles and potato chips. "_Anyway, Chuck's back from his date... Chuck, how was your date with Blair_?"

"_I'm surprised one of you noticed. If you really wanted to know it went great up until Blair kissed me and ran away_"

"_She kissed you? That's great ma-_" Nate said cut off.

"_Whoa, she ran away_?" Dan interrupted.

"_Yes, she kissed me and spoke a few words then left_" Chuck replied

"_That sucks_" Nate said.

There was silence in the apartment as the elevator doors opened to the view of angry Louis entered the apartment filled with demand and anger.

"_You stay away from her_!" Louis shouted as he grabbed on to Chuck's suit.

"_What are you talking about, Louis_?" Chuck calmly spoke as Dan quickly pulled Louis back.

"_You know what you did! It's all over the Internet, you kissed Blair_!" Louis pushed Dan off of him "_consider this a warning Chuck, stay away from Blair or I will deal with you myself_" Louis added as he pushed a piece of printed-paper into to Chuck.

Chuck unfolded it to find the picture of Blair kissing him in the restaurant, as he looked up the apartment was silent and Louis had already left in the sight of complete anger and madness.


End file.
